Presiones
by HinachanDarck
Summary: Hinata escapa de la aldea para buscar venganza, ya que la han presionado para que saque el potencial de un demonio sellado en su cuerpo. En su salida encuentra a akatsuki que la ayuda a ser mejor,Cuando regrese a Kohona ¿Como le irá? ¡SASUKE SE LE DECLARA¡ SASUHINA O ITAHINA
1. Chapter 1

**HI! VENGO CON ESTE NUEVO FIC, PERDON SI NO HE ACABADO LOS OTROS PERO LO TENÍA EN MI MENTE Y NO LO HE PODIDO SACAR. NO VOY A DEJAR DE LADO MIS OTROS FICS, SI PUEDO SUBIRÉ CADA 3 DÍAS LA ACTUALIZACIÓN. **

**Los personajes no son míos son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, pero no por mucho tiempo ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!**

Huía, corría a lo que daba todo mí ser, estaba harta, no quería seguir siendo usada, no quería que me vieran como un demonio si lo que hice fue para protegerlos, ya no más, me iría y volvería a acabar con esas personas que me explotan, que me humillan y que me quieren traicionar, no le hicieron eso a Naruto cuando se supo que tenía al Kyubi, pero a mí por ser un peligro se me condenó a muerte, se me quitaron mis privilegios como ser humano, pero ya no más.

Veo las puertas de Kohona y voy a todo lo que puedo seguida de muchos ninjas inocentes que me obligan a hacerles daño, de un solo golpe cientos caen muertos al piso, si tan solo me dejaran ir y no intervinieran no estaría pasando esto.

Paso por entre los cadáveres y corro para salir de la aldea, donde me encuentro con él, mi mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha. Nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que el rompió el hielo.

-Hinata, no te irás- dice en tono amenazante.

-Sasuke, por favor, tengo que irme, déjame ir- dije en forma de ruego y controlándome para no matarlo, mi cuerpo tenía la orden de atacar a cualquiera que se me impusiera y yo solo me reprimo porque él es el único que no me trata como monstruo, me respeta y hasta creo que me aprecia .

-¡¿Por qué te tienes que ir?! ¡Contesta!- gritó con voz desesperada.

-Cuando Tsunade me llamó, me dijeron que estaba condenada a muerte solo por tener a esa estúpida criatura dentro, sabes que yo no lo quería pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?- dije tristemente.

-¡Que! ¿Pero por qué?- dijo mientras su sharingan aparecía por la ira- ¡A Naruto no pero a ti si! ¿Qué tiene eso de justo?

-Lo sé, pero no pueden hacer nada, además ya asesiné a ninjas de la hoja por intentar detenerme y eso no se perdonaría muy fácil que digamos, debo irme, adiós Sasuke- respondí mientras besaba su mejilla y corría a toda velocidad dejándolo solo.

A unos kilómetros más atrás corrían a toda velocidad una cabellera rubia seguida de una pelirrosa, corrieron hasta ver a una sombra varada a la mitad con una mano en su mejilla y rodeado de cadáveres de shinobis muertos.

-¡SASUKE!- gritó una Pelirrosa seguido de un rubio muy alterado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué oba-chan me pidió buscar a Hinata?- dijo el rubio zarandeándolo.

-Pregúntaselo a Tsunade, baka- contestó de una forma fría y triste algo muy extraño en el

-¡COMO! ¡QUE PASÓ¡-gritó mas exasperado

-Tsunade la mando a matar, solo por la culpa de ese estúpido demonio, solo regresará a menos que ella se lo permita.

-¡QUE! ¡Ya me oirá esa anciana! ¿Pero porque a mi si me dejo?- exclamó Naruto furibundo

-No lo sé Naruto, solo espero que a Hina- chan no le pase nada- dijo una Sakura al borde del llanto.

Mientras esta plática se llevaba a cabo, una rápida sombra morada corría a todo lo que daba, hasta llegar a los límites del país del fuego.

Ella no era tonta y sabía que 2 presencias los seguían, solo esperaba hasta que punto iban a atacar, harta de que no prosiguieran paró en seco y dirigió su mirada hacia unos árboles.

-Se que están allí, sé que me siguen desde hace minutos y sé que no quieren que los vea, ¿No es asi, O me equivoco?

-Mph, pero si Kisame y yo tuvimos cuidado de no hacernos notar, vaya que eres buena en eso- dijo saliendo de entre los arboles ni más ni menos que Uchiha Itachi seguido de Kisame.

-Mmm y dinos pequeña, ¿Qué haces tú a estas horas de la noche y sola?- preguntó Kisame con una sonrisa puntiaguda.

-No les incumbe, ahora, si son tan amables de dejarme pasar, estaré agradecida- dije con calma.

- Yo creo que no, ¿Qué tal si vas con la Hokage y les dices que estamos aquí? No podemos arriesgarnos.

De un rápido movimiento Itachi corrió hacia la joven hasta quedar frente a ella, mientras acariciaba con suavidad su rostro y la veía fijamente.

-No, yo no le hablaré a esa anciana, gracias a ella estoy aquí, soy una ninja renegada de Kohona con sentencia de muerte antes de mi salida- dije en voz firme y triste mientras quitaba de un azote su mano.

-Mmm, ¿Y crees que nos comemos eso, Hyuga?- y dicho esto se comenzó a acercarse de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre el porque me expulsaron?- pregunté con sorna mientras me ponía en posición de batalla.

-Mph, inténtalo Hyuga- Dijo mientras se quedaba parado

Ella no se molestó por su arrogancia ya que en sus principios Neji, Hanabi y Hiashi la trataban con esa arrogancia o incluso más, empezó a pedirle algo de chakra a su poderoso amigo que aparte de esto le dio una velocidad indescriptible e intocable para incluso el sharingan.

De unos cuantos movimientos alcanzó a propinarle una fuerte patada a Itachi que estaba sorprendido de su fuerza y rapidez después de eso no volvería a subestimarla.

-Vaya, eso me dolió, ¡eres buena niña!- dijo mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro- pero no lo demasiado.

Rápidamente Itachi corrió hasta ella que tenía la guardia baja y centímetros antes de que la golpeara ella le arrojo una kunai que estuvo a punto de herirlo si no hubiera sido de que segundos antes escapó con dificultad.

-Ya te lo dije, nada se escapa de mi vista, ni siquiera tu.

Mph, está bien te creo eso de ser renegada, no cualquiera pelea así y tiene tanto odio por una persona cualquiera para sacar su frustración, ¿Y si se puede saber, porqué te fuiste de la aldea?- pregunto curioso Itachi a lo que ella solo atinó a bufar molesta.

-La Hokage me sentencio de muerte por tener a una bestia dentro de mí, esto que te enseñé no es nada.

-Mmm pero, ¿Por qué al Kyubi lo dejaron quedarse entonces y a ti no?

-Eso mismo me pregunto Uchiha-san.

-¿Quieres vengarte de ellos?- preguntó Kisame por primera vez

-Claro que sí, esa es mi razón de vivir.

-Únete a akatsuki, sabes, no tenemos muchas personas después de todo y se nota que tienes un muy buen potencial, ¿Qué dices?- dijo Itachi seriamente.

Ella se lo pareció pensar unos momentos y llegó a la conclusión de que serviría para un buen entrenamiento y no sería tan aburrido, sonrió a sus adentros y recordó a las personas que la usaron, todas pagarían y sobretodo esa Hokage a la que creía su colega y de confianza, pero ya no más.

-Acepto- contestó decididamente estirando su brazo para que lo tomen a lo que Itachi aceptó.

-Bien, vayámonos ya hicimos nuestra misión y no quiero que Pein nos de otro sermón- dicho esto empezaron a correr a gran velocidad y saltando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a una cueva de aspecto tenebroso, ella no dijo nada y esperó instrucciones de Itachi, este le dijo que esperara afuera ya que primero necesitaba hablar con el líder, ella asintió y se sentó en forma de meditación esperando lo que se supone que fuera.

-Kisame, ni pienses en atacar por detrás, como te dije antes tengo ojos hasta por la espalda - contestó sin abrir los ojos

-¡Rayos! Mph, yo quería pelear contigo, se me hace divertido después de llegar de misión- dijo esbozando una sonrisa de reto.

-Está bien, ¿Existe alguna regla que yo deba saber?- preguntó parándose sin abrir los ojos

-Ninguna- dijo extendiendo su arma hasta ella.

-Mph, por mi está bien- dijo abriendo los ojos, esto sorprendió a Kisame ya que tenían algo muy inusual, en vez de ser de su color original, eran ojos negros con el centro rojo.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó divertida al ver la expresión al observar sus pupilas.

En el momento que iba a contestar ella desactivo su poder y volvió a sentarse, Kisame, al cuestionarle la razón, contestó.

-Viene Itachi, guarda silencio- él se sorprendió ya que no lo escucho, así que sin más que decir corrió hasta donde ella y quedó quieto, a los pocos segundos apareció seguido de Pein, el líder de la organización que no le quitaba sus ojos de encima.

-¿Esa chiquilla es? ¿Enserio?- se mofo Pein al ver a una joven de 15 años aproximadamente delgada con un buen cuerpo, cabello hasta los hombros y sus ojos cerrados.

-Líder, no la subestime, ella tiene potencial, más de lo que parece- dijo Itachi serio viendo a los ojos de la joven, aun cerrados.

-¿Y cómo se que no será un estorbo?, necesito una prueba- dijo sin más

-Hinata, levántate, tendrás un encuentro con Kisame y así el líder te podrá medir, dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Mph, está bien- dijo aun sin abrir sus ojos.

Kisame al ver como se acercaba sonrió y se puso en guardia, sabía muy bien lo que esa chiquilla era capaz y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Ella mientras se acercaba, pedía un poco de chakra a su Chiminaku, el se lo dio con gusto y se dispuso a atacar cuando se lo pidieron, de un movimiento casi imaginario alcanzó a darle un golpe a Kisame que seguía alerta, el golpe fue tan grande que cayó inconsciente y al punto de la muerte.

Al ver como terminó Pein decidió aceptarla sin no antes pedirle un tipo de información.

-Tu nombre- preguntó con una voz helada.

-Hyuga Hinata- dijo ella sin abrir sus ojos.

-Muy bien Hyuga, a partir de hoy eres una akatsuki, Abre los ojos- ella obedeció a su petición dejándolo sorprendido, sus ojos no eran Hyugas, pero tenían el parentesco al del mítico y más poderoso demonio de el mundo ninja- Asi que lo tienes, ¿No?- preguntó Pein acercándose a ella.

-Por supuesto que sí, y ya lo controlo a mi antojo- dijo mostrando como volvían a la normalidad- Voy a ver si no se ha muerto Kisame- bromeó mientras se acercaba a él.

Estaba inconsciente y a un paso de la muerte, ella soltó un bufido molesto mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho haciendo una serie de jutsus, al acabar solo le dio una fuerte bofetada a lo que el reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡He! ¡QUE PASÓ!- preguntó el chico tiburón

-Lamento haber usado tanta fuerza, se me pasó la mano- comentó estirándole una mano mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

-Itachi, ve a llamar a Konan, tiene que mostrarle las instalaciones a nuestra nueva miembro,

Kisame tu manda a llamar una junta, tenemos que presentarla después de todo- dijo Pein mientras se adentraba a la cueva.

Un rato después una chica de pelo azul salió de la cueva viendo a una chiquilla de 15 años que la saludaba, al cabo de un rato de las presentaciones y formalidades se adentraron a la cueva donde explicó a detalle que era cada parte, al llegar a su habitación la mandó a tomar un baño, ella asintió mientras que Konan buscaba una prenda para prestarle a la joven, al final se decidió por unas sandalias ninja de tacón, una camisa de rejilla y un top negro para acompañarla, seguido por unos pantalones pegados que dejó con cuidado en la cama.

Al cabo de un rato Hinata salió hasta llegar a la habitación y se puso la ropa, esta dejaba ver sus finas y delicadas curvas y apretaba un poco sus senos haciéndolos ver más grandes y cuando estuvo lista le habló a Konan para que fuera junto a ella a la presentación.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una especie de sala donde todos sentados, al percatarse de su presencia todos voltearon viendo la bien formada estructura de hinata, en el momento que el líder hablo

-Ella es su nueva compañera.

**KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA PERDON , JURO QUE HOY MISMO SUBIRÉ LA CONTI "DE TRAICIÓN A TRAICIÓN" Y LA DE "INSTITUTO KOHONA"**

**Eso es TODO AMIGOS**

**SAYONARAAAAAAAAA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡ONEGAI! NO ME MATEN, ME TARDÉ TANTO POR COSAS DEL DESTINO, PERO HABRA DOBLE DIVERSIÓN !YEHY¡ **

**Los personajes son creación de kishi, asi que pues bueno, ni hablar.**

_Al cabo de un rato Hinata salió hasta llegar a la habitación y se puso la ropa, esta dejaba ver sus finas y delicadas curvas y apretaba un poco sus senos haciéndolos ver más grandes y cuando estuvo lista le habló a Konan para que fuera junto a ella a la presentación._

_Caminaron hasta llegar a una especie de sala donde todos sentados, al percatarse de su presencia todos voltearon viendo la bien formada estructura de hinata, en el momento que el líder hablo_

_-Ella es su nueva compañera._

-Mucho gusto, soy Hinata Hyuga- contestó ella indiferente a las miradas lascivas de parte de todos los akatsukis.

Todos seguían embobados al ver el cuerpo de la chica, aunque hay que decirlo, unos más que otros, el líder al ver que nadie hacía nada decidió actuar.

-Bueno, para medir aptitudes y ver con quien te quedarás haremos una prueba, eso significa que pelearas con todos, y si logras vencer veremos quién será tu compañero- finalizó seriamente.

Ella asintió mientras que los otros recobraban la cordura.

-¡SEMPAI!- gritaba un enmascarado mientras corría hasta Deidara.

-TEME, ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA! Un- grito mas fuerte este ultimo.

Mientras eso pasaba el demonio dentro de Hinata pedía por sangre, el se desesperaba muy fácilmente y ese chico con máscara de piruleta le tentaba a expulsar su poder y matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

En esos momentos en el que ya no pudo más se acerco con velocidad inimaginable hasta Tobi y lo estrello en la pared con el poder en sus ojos, asombrando a todos los que estaba allí.

-Mira, yo soy comprensiva, pero el demonio que llevo dentro no, si sigues molestando en mi presencia, yo misma hare el sueño de Chiminaku de su sed de sangre realidad contigo, ¿está claro?- comento con ojos amenazadores que infundían terror.

-Ha-hai- contesto muy asustado Tobi, al ver que cumpliría lo soltó y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Buen chico- dijo con una sonrisa dulce y tierna.

Todos al ver que no mentían mantuvieron su distancia, bueno no casi todos, siempre hay una excepción ¿verdad?

-¡Hola linda, soy Hidan!- dijo el albino poniendo su brazo en su hombro, todos lo vieron asustados al punto de pensar que en verdad lo mataría.

Ella lo observo y le pareció agradable y a la mirada atónita de todos ella también pasó su brazo por su hombro.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Hinata! Un placer- dijo viendo su collar de Jashin- ¿Eres Jashinista?

-Mmm eso es obvio ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Si no debí preguntar, por cierto, ese dios en muy duro, según lo que me platicó Chiminaku, lo que más me asombró fue su poder para matar, el sí que no es piadoso- dijo de manera graciosa dejando a todos con la boca abierta y a un Hidan extrañado.

-¿!Conoces a Jashin-sama¡?- gritó feliz el albino.

-Claro que sí, que no sabías que el demonio que llevo dentro fue creado por Jashin, eso hasta Pein lo sabe- dijo ella tranquilamente.

Todos se mantenían al margen de la plática, hasta un tacaño que estaba enojado porque después de todo "el dios imaginario" era real.

-Hola, soy Sasori y este estúpido de acá es Deidara- comento de la nada señalando al "idiota".

-¡Hey a quien le dice idiota pinocho!- contestó a la defensiva.

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de la pelinegra mientras contaba hasta 10…

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! Y hasta allí llego su paciencia, mientras de su boca salía una llama negra como el amaterasu dirigida a los 2 artistas.

Ellos lo esquivaron por poco y voltearon a verla temblorosos, encontrándose con un seño fruncido y las manos en la cadera con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-No sean escandalosos y bueno mucho gusto Sasori, Deidara- dijo mientras se relajaba dejando atónitos a todos los presentes.

Eso los había dejado impresionados, mientras la veían con temor.

-¿Qué? ¿Me salió otro ojo o porque esas miradas- dijo mientras alzaba una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-¡NO NADA!- dijeron al unísono mientras sacudían las manos frenéticamente.

Mientras eso pasaba Pein venía a una velocidad increíble con cara de pocos amigos, ¿la razón?, pues ni más ni menos que una llama negra que por poco esquivó y se llevo parte de su cabello y la otra que todavía tenía una pequeña llama, al encontrarse al grupo reunido.

-¿Quién DEMONIOS FUE?- gritó mientras aventaba una estaca de chacra.

Al verse atacados todos pusieron poses de defensa pero al ver lo que realmente pasaba quedaron en shock Pein venía sin cejas y sin la mitad del cabello con la otra parte con una pequeña llama negra, todos tratando de no morir de la risa tomaron aire y se intentaron relajar, ¿pero quién no se reiría de eso?, de momento a otro todos los akatsukis estaban reventados de risa al punto de morir desfallecidos.

-¡JAJAJA, PEIN QUE TE PASO!- se burló Konan que estaba muerta de la risa, dejando en Pein un tic en el ojo junto con una vena creciente.

-¡QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE!- volvió a gritar dejando a todos helados.

Hinata al verse en un problema hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y lo que su pequeña hermanita le enseñó con esmero… mentir.

-¡Fue Itachi!- gritó escondiéndose tras Hidan con una mirada de corderito a medio matar.

Pein sin escuchar respuestas corrió hasta Itachi que seguía en shock y se lo llevo a su oficina del cuello de su capa.

-¿Verdad que no me van a delatar cierto?- dijo con la misma mirada y apachurrándose a Hidan, que se empezaba a sentir nervioso al sentir lo pechos de la Hyuga en su brazo.

-E-eh?, bueno pues no- dijo con la voz un poco incomoda

-¿Y qué tal ustedes chicos?- dijo dirigiéndose a los artistas que al ver esa linda carita no pudieron decir que no.

-¡Arigato!- dijo abrazando a unos ruborizados akatsukis.

"Debo aprender a quitar esa técnica o si no lastimare a alguien" pensó nuestra amiga al ver que Pein salía con Itachi.

-Muy bien, ya que aclaramos todo, iremos al centro de entrenamiento para poder medir fuerzas-dijo en voz baja viéndolos a todos.

Al llegar allí escogieron a los 3 que pelearían con ella, el primero era Kisame, después era Konan y al último Itachi.

En el primer combate era para ver su destreza con las espadas, el segundo era el del taijutsu y el último de ninjutsu.

En el primer combate le iban a proporcionar una espada y ella se negó haciendo una serie de sellos y sacando una espada morada con 5 colores diferentes, café, amarillo rojo, azul y blanco que brillaban en la hoja.

Al empezar el combate Kisame actuó con todo y ella solo esquivaba, al ver el punto ciego de ataque no dudó en activar el poder de la espada que primero se convirtió en agua, luego en piedra al llegar a su cuerpo y por ultimo en fuego, lo cual lo dejo fuera de combate.

Después siguió el combate contra Konan y pidiendo chakra al demonio se aventuró a pelear con unos 6 golpes y ella se halló en el piso inconsciente dando paso al último combate.

La última pelea se le dificulto mucho a Hinata ya que no podía soltar su poder y casi pierde, pero logro en el último momento darle un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

Pein decidido le dio su capa y sombrero además de su anillo y se podía decir que Hinata Hyuga…

A partir de ahora…

Era una akatsuki.

**KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA ME GUTO ETE FIC PERO TODAVIA FALTAN MUUUUUUUCHAS COSAS**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y MUCHOS REVIEWS SON LO QUE PIDO Y A CAMBIO LES DARE NUTELLA.**

**P.D: Si no dejan reviews después de leer esto muere un gatito atropellado **

**Asi es que no los dejen morir xD.**

**BYE BYEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdon! Lamento no haber subido conti pero no se me ocurria absolutamente nada… pero alegrense ya que ya casi salgo de vacaciones :D!**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto o mejor conocido como señor K…**

_Hinata al verse en un problema hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y lo que su pequeña hermanita le enseñó con esmero… mentir._

_-¡Fue Itachi!- gritó escondiéndose tras Hidan con una mirada de corderito a medio matar._

_Pein sin escuchar respuestas corrió hasta Itachi que seguía en shock y se lo llevo a su oficina del cuello de su capa._

_-¿Verdad que no me van a delatar cierto?- dijo con la misma mirada y apachurrándose a Hidan, que se empezaba a sentir nervioso al sentir lo pechos de la Hyuga en su brazo._

_-E-eh?, bueno pues no- dijo con la voz un poco incomoda_

_-¿Y qué tal ustedes chicos?- dijo dirigiéndose a los artistas que al ver esa linda carita no pudieron decir que no._

_-¡Arigato!- dijo abrazando a unos ruborizados akatsukis._

_"Debo aprender a quitar esa técnica o si no lastimare a alguien" pensó nuestra amiga al ver que Pein salía con Itachi._

_-Muy bien, ya que aclaramos todo, iremos al centro de entrenamiento para poder medir fuerzas-dijo en voz baja viéndolos a todos._

_Al llegar allí escogieron a los 3 que pelearían con ella, el primero era Kisame, después era Konan y al último Itachi._

_En el primer combate era para ver su destreza con las espadas, el segundo era el del taijutsu y el último de ninjutsu._

_En el primer combate le iban a proporcionar una espada y ella se negó haciendo una serie de sellos y sacando una espada morada con 5 colores diferentes, café, amarillo rojo, azul y blanco que brillaban en la hoja._

_Al empezar el combate Kisame actuó con todo y ella solo esquivaba, al ver el punto ciego de ataque no dudó en activar el poder de la espada que primero se convirtió en agua, luego en piedra al llegar a su cuerpo y por ultimo en fuego, lo cual lo dejo fuera de combate._

_Después siguió el combate contra Konan y pidiendo chakra al demonio se aventuró a pelear con unos 6 golpes y ella se halló en el piso inconsciente dando paso al último combate._

_La última pelea se le dificulto mucho a Hinata ya que no podía soltar su poder y casi pierde, pero logro en el último momento darle un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente._

_Pein decidido le dio su capa y sombrero además de su anillo y se podía decir que Hinata Hyuga…_

_A partir de ahora…_

_Era una akatsuki._

Despues de ver su rendimiento, no quedó duda que debía estar a cargo de Itachi, así que sin más les dijo y ellos asintieron.

Despues de eso se dirigió a un cuarto que estaba entre el de Tobi y Konan, color morado y que a decir verdad se parecía al que tenía en su casa de Kohona, solo apretó los puños con desagrado y se concentró en no asesinar a nadie, despues de respirar profundamente por más de 15 ocasiones se tranquilizó y solo atinó a acostarse en su cama, ella no era tonta y sabía que alguien la espiaba, así que solo hizo lo que toda chica debería hacer en ese caso…

Lentamente las prqueñas prendas iban cayendo dejando su bien formado cuerpo a la vista, solo le faltaba la ropa interior y listo esta era de encaje negro, muy sexy y revelador.

_(Mientras tanto afuera unos minutos antes)_

Sasori, Kisame, Hidan Kakuzu y Deidara se encontraban observando a travez de unos pequeños agujeros que había en la pared, se preguntarán el porque, bueno esa habitación había permanecido a Orochimaru, en un principio pensaron que era mujer… pero que sorpresa se llevaron al observar eso que los dejo perturbados para siempre, pero ahora era diferente, esta si era una mujer de carne y hueso y no lo desaprovecharían.

Litros de baba acompañadas de sangrados nasales es lo que se veían en estos instantes en los cuales nadie respiraba, y bueno… solo se oía la risita pervertida de Hidan y Deidara.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo aquí?- preguntó una voz fría y sin emociones que los dejó helados, y más porque esa era la voz ni mas ni menos que de Itachi Uchiha.

-¡E-eh!, na-nada Ita-itachi- tartamudeó un morado Kisame con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Seguro que si?- preguntó una voz diferente, una de una chica que estaba molesta, muy muy molesta.

Todos tragaron duro para voltear lentamente a donde una Hinata con una bata negra muy sexy estaba de brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y apoyada sobre la puerta ahora cerrada.

-Tienen 4 segundos- dijo Hinata mientrs veía sus uñas desinteresadamente- 1…

Al escuchar que hablaba enserio solo atiaron a correr despavoridos hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Itachi estaba embelesado, esa era la imagen más erotica que habia vivido e sus cortos años de vida… ¿cada cuanto una diosa es tu compañera de equipo?

Hinata al percatarse de la presencia de Itachi solo atinó a preguntarle que hacia alli.

Itachi al escuchar eso salió de su embelesamiento y la observó, y carraspeo para que su voz saliera normal.

-Lider-sama pidió que te avisara que tienes entrenamiento, así que cambiate porque nos verémos en 15 minutos- dicho esto volteo y fue directo a su habitacion que curiosamente estaba enfrente de la suya.

Ella se metió de nuevo a su habitacion y asegurandose de que nadie la vigilaba procedió a ponerse su traje ninja, una vez terminado se hecho a la cama y descansó 10 minutos, justo a tiempo para salir a entrenar, pero antes de abrir su puerta esta fue tocada, al abrirla se encontro con Itachi que ya la esperaba para ir, ella lo siguió hasta un cuarto con muchos implementos, viendo que solo se econtraban alli el y ella solo por precaución activó el Byakugan.

-Bien Hinata, vamos a practicar taijutsu y no quiero que te contengas- dijo estoicamente mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

-Hai- dijo ella de igual forma mientras hacia lo mismo, pero claro que no pelearía con todo, si no que solo ocuparía sus técnicas Hyuga, aunque odiara ese apellido sus tacticas eran de lo más útiles.

El entrenamiento empezó con una serie de golpes dirigidos a Hinata que esta esquivó sin precedentes y que duplicó en fuerza en una patada que dio directamente en el estomago, así las horas fueron pasando y aunque Itachi estaba cansado no lo haría notar, por otro lado la Hyuga o estaba para nada cansada y al ver a Itachi en tal estado solo pudo suspirar, se le haría más aburrido de lo que esperaba.

Despues de salir del dojo despues de 4 horas de entrenamiento pararon para seguir con los quehaceres del día, esto se volvió una rutina e Itachi mejoró muchisimo gracias a la chica, esta se animó al ver que en menos de 1 mes ya tendria una pareja para lucha con taijutsu, este chico aprendía rapido y lo mandó a tenerle una especie de admiración.

Todos se fueron encariñando con la chica así como ella de ellos, y mientras eso sucedía en Kohona todo estaba vuelto de cabeza, la demonio Chiminaku adaba suelta y eso no sería favorable para la aldea, ya que ese poder de destrucción era imparable y ya tenía motivos para atacar la villa de la Hoja.

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TERMINE :D**

**ESPERO ESTO TENGA MUCHOS REVIEWS PORQUE SI NO NO LES DARE NUTELLA.**

**ATTE…**

**HinachanDarck**


End file.
